


First Date

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Dates, Genderbending, Keith is Kath, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shiro's Metal Arm, Sorry I'm not following the rules lol, Takashi is Takako, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: “What was that about?” She raises her brow again. She’s pretty sure her brows haven’t gotten this much of a workout in ages.“Nothing,” Shiro responds, too quickly to benothing.Still, Kath knows better than to push, so regardless of how impatient she’s beginning to feel and regardless of the itch in her palms begging for some kind of action or response, she lets it go with a deep sigh.She keeps an eye on Shiro though.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I know the blog that issued this month's challenges doesn't really like or support genderbending, but I personally have a hard time shipping anyone with the women we only see in one episode, and as much as I *love* Pallura, I like writing a variety of different pairings so, *jazz hands*!

Kath shifts nervously as she studies her menu. 

She isn’t exactly sure why she’s here to begin with. She and Shiro are supposed to be meeting some dignitaries of this planet or something, and for some reason, Allura decided to sent  _ Kath _ along instead of coming to this meeting herself. She said she had to meet with the Empress, but some things just aren’t lining up.

For one, if Allura’s meeting with the Empress, wouldn’t she want to take Shiro along instead of going by herself? Two, if these dignitaries are so damn important, you’d think they’d want to meet the last princess of Altea with the head of Voltron rather than said head and the right arm. Three, Shiro looks cool as a cucumber. Now, you wouldn’t think that was so weird or surprising if you knew Shiro, but there’s not even a line of concern on her face, not even now that about twenty dobashes have passed without sight of either of the two people they were set to meet.

So here Kath is, a blush creeping up her face as she tries to keep her eyes on the menu rather than her best friend across from her, doing her level best to figure out what the hell they serve here. 

Shiro looks... _ amazing. _ That’s also not surprising. Takako Shirogane has been stunning forever, but Kath would be lying if she said Shiro’s more recent changes to her appearance didn’t draw her attention even more than before. Shiro’s shock of white hair front and center reminds Kath a bit of her favorite superheroine in existence, Rogue. It stands out among her raven hair, a clashing over color that intrigues the eye. Currently, Shiro’s hair is pulled into a braided chignon and the wisps of hair the frame her face, emphasize her strong (biteable) jawline. Her eyes are soft as they study her own menu, unaware of Kath’s regard.

With her head tilted down just so, the scar is even more pronounced, and while Shiro has admitted that she hates it, Kath has always thought it was just another piece of Shiro. Not good, not bad, just  _ Shiro. _ Kath has had to stop herself multiple times from just gently tracing its path in an attempt to press a bit of love and care to a place that brings Shiro so much angst and discomfort. So what if the scar isn’t a clean cut? So what if it twists on one end? So what if it’s a bit jagged? It doesn’t take away from how stunning she is, so Kath really needs Shiro to start loving herself  _ including _ the things that aren’t her fault.

Speaking of, Kath’s eyes trail down to the prosthetic arm. She knows Shiro hates this even more than the scar, even more than the hair color change, maybe even more than the nightmares. While Kath understands, she also secretly thinks it’s kind of hot. Not that she’d  _ ever _ tell Shiro that, but...the first time Kath had seen it in action, she’d had graphic dreams of what  _ other _ uses that arm had for  _ weeks. _ Kath hadn’t been able to look Shiro in the eye the entire time and it almost caused a huge fight because of it. Even so, Kath  _ still _ thinks about it sometimes so, yeah. Definitely hot. 

She swallows thickly as it whirrs with each movement- turning the page of Shiro’s menu, picking up her cup to take a drink, smoothing a couple stray hairs away from her eyes, gesturing to Kath-

“I’m sorry, what?” Kath says, processing Shiro’s deep, alto voice before the words filter through. 

“I asked what you’re getting,” Shiro responds with a huffed laugh. “I’m thinking whatever hufflishes are looks promising.”

“Oh, I, uh…” Kath’s eyes scan the pictures for anything that looks remotely appetizing. “Maybe the crobkeks? Sounds and kind of looks like crabcakes if you squint, so...I’m just gonna pray it’s something similar.”

Shiro’s smile widens. “If it’s terrible, we can always try something else. The currency conversion makes it surprisingly cheap here.”

Kath raises a brow. “And what about the dignitaries?”

“What about them?”

“They’ve yet to show up. Shouldn’t we- I don’t know, find them? Maybe something happened to them on the way here.” 

“Ah, I doubt that. This planet is rather peaceful,” Shiro says, and Kath’s brow furrows.

“But-”

“Shiro! Kath! I’ve just received word that Dr. and Chairman Shlebnar will not be able to make it.” Allura’s voice sounds in Kath’s (and Shiro’s) earpieces, and Kath’s brow dips further. Oddly convenient timing.

“Got it. Do you need us to meet you at the palace?” Shiro asks, and Kath is starting to wonder what the hell is going on because Shiro sounds- awkward? Wooden? Fake? Kath doesn’t know. 

“No, thank you. I’ve got it covered here. Have fun.” Allura singsongs, and Kath’s confusion skyrockets.

“What was that about?” She raises her brow again. She’s pretty sure her brows haven’t gotten this much of a workout in ages.

“Nothing,” Shiro responds, too quickly to be  _ nothing. _ Still, Kath knows better than to push, so regardless of how impatient she’s beginning to feel and regardless of the itch in her palms begging for  _ some _ kind of action or response, she lets it go with a deep sigh. 

She keeps an eye on Shiro though. 

As they talk about everything and nothing, Kath observes Shiro. For starters, Shiro is wearing a frankly  _ sinful _ dress, something that Kath would think borders on inappropriate for meeting dignitaries. It’s a classic bodycon dress, simple and soft- an interesting dichotomy to everything Shiro is- complex and a bit rougher around the edges. It hugs each and every muscled curve of Shiro’s body, making Kath’s mouth water as she watches the muscles shift in Shiro’s arms. Its plunging neckline, on the other hand, runs Kath’s mouth dry, and bouncing between the two has Kath reaching for her water (or whatever this is) more than she’d like. 

The next thing Kath notices is the weirdly chivalrous air Shiro takes with her. Again, not surprising when you look at Shiro as a person, but with Kath? She’s always been more relaxed, more willing to let Kath take 50/50 on shit like holding doors open for one another or letting the other have the last cookie or whatever. But tonight? Kath hadn’t even thought of it at the time, so focused on looking for the members of high society they were meant to meet tonight, but Shiro had pushed her chair for her. Before that, Shiro had complimented Kath’s outfit and hair while walking arm-in-arm to the restaurant. She’d held the door open for her. Just now, she’d asked if Kath minded if she ordered for her (which whatever, Kath let her and watched as Shiro’s eyes lit from within, so she actually  _ couldn’t _ regret it). Kath tilted her head as puzzle pieces were slowly falling into place. 

When the food come, Shiro has found out that hufflishes are  _ not, _ in fact, promising. Her eyes pop wide, her mouth purses and her skin is looking a little green at the edges. Ever the lady, she still swallows it, looking a little worse for wear. Kath’s crobkeks, on the other hand, are fucking delicious. Nothing like crabcakes at all. Not in texture, and definitely not in taste. The taste is more comparable to an odd, little mix between bulgogi, kimchi and miso while the texture is softer, like angel food cake. A bit weird, but she’d definitely take it over anything Coran whips up in the kitchen. (Don’t tell him. He’d probably cry.) She flags the waiter down as soon as she spots them.

“Can we get another six orders of these?” Kath asks, and ignores Shiro’s incredulity as the waiter takes the order and leaves. She turns, picking up one of the cakes and brings it to Shiro’s mouth without thinking.

Kath smirks as she watches a pretty, cherry blossom pink rush over Shiro’s cheeks, painting them in a watercolor of flusterment. She tilts her head, looking at Shiro expectantly until the older woman obliges, opening her mouth. Kath combats her own blush as Shiro’s eyes flutter shut, a small moan escaping at the taste. Kath’s lips pop open in surprise when Shiro’s eyes open, heated and searching. She swallows heavily when it’s Shiro’s turn to smirk. That little shit.

Shiro hums. “That  _ is _ delicious. I hope you’re planning on sharing.” 

Kath pretends to think it over. “Hmm...nope. All mine.”

“Oh really? What can I do to convince you to change your mind?” Shiro asks coyly, and  _ wow, _ isn’t that a loaded question. All she’d have to do is bat those pretty, brown eyes up at Kath and she could have whatever she wants. She could have  _ Kath _ if she had any inclination to take her. 

Kath opens her mouth to retort with something, anything, when-

“Really?” Gone is Shiro’s flirty teasing, replaced by a soft, vulnerable expression so hopeful and cautiously happy that it makes Kath’s heart ache.

“Wh-” And then it hits her. She didn’t just think it. She’d  _ said it out loud. _ Kath’s teeth clack as her mouth slams shut, immediately feeling the panic creeping up her throat.

She’d been harboring these feelings for Takako for  _ years _ now, and one little bit of flirting has her spilling a bit too much truth? Embarrassed tears burn at the backs of her eyes as she stares into the middle ground. She’s never been great with emotion, and she suddenly doesn’t know what to do with her hands. She focuses on controlling her breathing- a slow, steady inhale, one, two, three, exhale, one, two, three- fighting against the abject mortification. 

Her eyes pop back open (when had she closed them?) when a gentle hand, metal and solid and  _ warm, _ settles over her clenched fist. She warily meets Shiro’s eyes and is bowled away by what she sees.

Kath can’t remember the last time she’s seen such a genuine smile on Shiro’s face, a big, bright beam that brings out the subtle dimples dotting her cheeks. Shiro honestly looks like she’s going to cry and Kath doesn’t know what to do with that. (Like she said, she’s  _ never _ been great with emotion.) 

Shiro’s hand works at loosening Kath’s and Kath gives in without a fight. Her eyes widen when Shiro laces her metal fingers with Kath’s. 

A fond smile gives way to politeness as the waiter comes with the extra crobkeks, but doesn’t let go. The waiter doesn’t even bat one of their many eyes, instead sending Shiro a knowing smile. When the high points of Shiro’s cheeks pinken, it’s like everything snaps into place.

“Is this a date?” Kath asks dubiously and has the pleasure of watching the tips of Shiro’s ears redden as well. “It is!”

“Of course it is! What else would it be?” Shiro asks and Kath gives her a flat look.

“A dignitary meeting?” 

“Allura only sent us out in this ‘mission’ so that you wouldn’t feel weird around the rest of team.”

“What?” Kath asks, bewildered.

“Well,” Shiro grips the back of her neck, an indication of her growing discomfort, “when I asked you out, you didn’t look like you were comfortable with me asking around the others, so-”

“When the hell did you ask me out?” Kath is starting to wonder if this is just an elaborate dream. Did she hit her head earlier while training and pass out? Did she step into some alternate universe? What the hell?

Shiro’s face drops, blanching a bit. “I… Yesterday when we were all training together.” At Kath’s blank stare, “you know, I mentioned that we’d make a cute couple and you laughed and agreed, and I asked if you wanted to see if we could make it work? You said yes!”

“Wait, that was a serious question?” Kath immediately regrets it when Shiro’s hand jerks from her own as if she was burnt. Shiro’s a lot better with emotional shit than Kath, but even she could see the lines of hurt written into her face.

“I hadn’t realized it was a joke to you. I misread the situation. I apologize.” And  _ god, _ did Kath hate when Shiro uses that damn detached, diplomatic voice with her. “I’ll grab the check,” she says, raising a hand to signal for the waiter only for Kath to grab it with her own.

“It’s not that  _ you _ misread the situation.  _ I _ did.” Kath rushes to explain. “I thought  _ you _ were joking. I’ve-” She cuts off, terrified of consciously admitting to her embarrassingly deep feelings. Still, this is  _ Shiro. _ The woman who accepted Kath just as she is from the start. The woman who’s been Kath’s rock for years. The woman who stole Kath’s heart from the moment she laid eyes on her. She deserves the truth. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time now,” Kath finally confesses. She can’t meet Shiro’s eyes, but she continues anyway. “I didn’t realize this was an actual possibility- you wanting me back, so I thought you were- I don’t know. Joking? Making fun of me?”

“I would never make fun of you. You know that.” Shiro interrupts, and Kath smiles fondly at the intensity in her voice.    
  
“I know.” Kath shrugs. “I still didn’t think you were serious. And anyway, if the dignitary thing was a cover-up, why did Allura bother checking in with us?”

“For show, I guess? Coran, at least, is back on the castle-ship, so he’d probably send us backup if we didn’t have a plausible reason for not checking in with  _ him.” _ Shiro points out, and Kath just shakes her head at the ridiculousness of the entire situation.

“Just so you know, I would never want to hide you.” Kath says bluntly, ignoring the heat in her cheeks in favor of smiling at Shiro’s bashfulness. “You’re my best friend. You’re beautiful. You’re probably the greatest catch in existence. Don’t even argue with me.” Kath cuts off Shiro’s protests with a raised hand. “You’re thoughtful and kind, warm, level-headed. When leading, you try to find a solution that benefits as many people as possible. You’ve been through hell and back, and you’re still one of the most generous, loving,  _ incredible _ people I know. How in the hell could you think I’d be uncomfortable with being with you in front of other people?”

“I just thought…” Shiro trails off as Kath leans forward, mindful of the plates of food between them as she brushes the backs of her shaky fingers over Shiro’s cheek. Shiro brings her hand up to cover Kath’s, pressing into it. “I don’t know. I thought you wouldn’t want anyone else to know because I’m...” She trails off again, glancing at her arm. 

“You’re what? I already pointed out some of the best things about you and that’s not even a quarter of the list. The arm does the exact opposite of ‘bother’ me.”

Shiro’s brow furrows, pulling Kath’s hand off her cheek to hold in her own on the table. “What does that even mean?”

“It means I may or may not have developed a metal arm kink.” Kath curses her fair skin when Shiro's eyes fly wide at that. The fingers of said metal arm dig into the edge of the table as she swallows thickly.

“Is that so?” She asks, and  _ shit, _ does the breathless quality in Shiro’s voice make electricity crackle under Kath’s skin. 

Kath nods, biting her lip as heat pools in Shiro’s eyes. She licks her lips and heart heart races as Shiro’s eyes follow her tongue’s path.

“What do you say we box these up and get out of here?” Shiro gestures to the crobkeks and Kath immediately turns around to signal for the waiter.

“Takako! Why I never! So forward for our first date!” Kath quips playfully, the building excitement mirroring Shiro's.

“I think four years of friendship just might be enough time to get to know one another.” Shiro teases as she rounds up the boxes.

“Very true.” Kath acquiesces, holding the door open for...her girlfriend(? She’ll ask later). “So...your room or mine?”

Shiro’s smile stretches to another breathtaking beam, turning to brush her lips against Kath in the gentlest of enticing drags before pulling away, sincerity shining in eyes. “I don’t care. As long as I’m with you, I really don’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next up: f!Klance, "Adventure"


End file.
